starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Padmé Amidala
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 46 BBY | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = Ruwee Naberrie | moeder = Jobal Naberrie | zus = Sola Naberrie | echtgenoot = Anakin Skywalker | kinderen = Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = Her Royal Highness Queen Amidala of Naboo, Her Excellency Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo | Bijnamen = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,65 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | affiliatie = Galactic Republic, Naboo | era = Rise of the Empire, Galactic Civil War | films = }} Padmé Amidala, geboren als Padmé Naberrie, was één van de belangrijkste politici in de laatste jaren van de Republic. In het geheim was ze getrouwd met de Jedi held Anakin Skywalker. Net na de Clone Wars beviel ze van een tweeling: Luke en Leia. Meteen daarna overleed Padmé echter aan psychische en fysieke verwondingen. Biografie Jeugd (46 BBY – 32 BBY) Padmé Naberrie werd in 46 BBY geboren als tweede dochter van Ruwee Naberrie en Jobal Naberrie. Padmé had één zuster, Sola, die een paar jaar ouder was. Padmé werd geboren in een afgelegen bergdorp op Naboo maar al snel verhuisden de Naberries naar Theed. Daar interesseerde de jonge Padmé zich voor politiek en sociale toestanden van de inwoners van het universum. Op jonge leeftijd zette ze zich reeds in voor het Refugee Relief Movement zoals haar vader vroeger had gedaan. Eén van deze missies bracht haar naar de planeet Shadda-Bi-Boran. Daarna zetelde Padmé in het Legislative Youth Program waar ze verliefd werd op Palo, een jongen die ietsjes ouder was dan zij. Padmé was een rijzende ster in het politieke landschap. Op achtjarige leeftijd was ze al een Apprentice Legislator, een titel die ze volledig verwierf toen ze elf was. Toen ze dertien was, in 33 BBY, werd Padmé Princess of Theed. Queen Amidala (32 BBY – 24 BBY) thumb|left|250px|Queen Amidala In 33,5 BBY werd Padmé democratisch verkozen als de nieuwe monarch van Naboo en werd ze Queen Amidala genoemd. Toch was ze nog niet de jongste monarch ooit uit de geschiedenis van Naboo. Samen met Governor Sio Bibble, de Royal Naboo Advisory Council, haar lijfwacht Captain Panaka en haar handmaidens moest Amidala over haar volk regeren. Zoals de traditie het voorzag was Amidala vaak zwaar bedolven onder de make-up. Dat zou echter in haar voordeel spelen. Niets of niemand kon haar voorbereiden op de blokkade die de Trade Federation had opgetrokken voor Naboo naar aanleiding van een verhoging van de belasting op de handelsroutes. Wanneer haar planeet ook werd bezet, voelde Padmé zich radeloos. Onverwachte hulp kwam er echter toen Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi als ambassadeurs van Supreme Chancellor Valorum kwamen meedelen dat de onderhandelingen waren gefaald. Samen met een groep moest Padmé proberen op Coruscant om Senator Palpatine in te lichten over de gebeurtenissen op Naboo. Met pijn in het hart verliet ze haar volk. Ondertussen hadden Panaka en Padmé een plan in werking gesteld. Padmé was als Queen vervangen door Sabé, één van haar trouwe handmaidens. De echte Amidala werd dan gewoon de handmaiden Padmé die zich onopvallend tussen de andere handmaidens bevond. Nadat haar met chroom versierde schip werd beschadigd, moest de groep landen op Tatooine waar ze op zoek gingen naar wisselstukken om hun reis kunnen verder te zetten. Daar ontmoette ze een intrigerende jongen, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was pas negen jaar maar sprak al meteen dat hij met Padmé ging trouwen. Padmé was geïnteresseerd in de jonge slaaf die haar en haar compagnons meenam naar zijn woning. Daar toonde hij aan Padmé C-3PO, een Protocol droid die hij zelf had gemaakt. Anakin bleek tot nog meer in staat te zijn want hij zou deelnemen aan de Boonta Eve Challenge waar hij met zijn zelfgemaakte Podracer zou proberen om de race te winnen en zodoende de reserveonderdelen te bekomen voor Padmés schip. Padmé had Anakin wel graag maar vond het naïef dat een Jedi als Qui-Gon Jinn zomaar blindelings in Anakins capaciteiten geloofde. Anakin maakte echter de verwachtingen waar en finishte als eerste in de race. Padmé kon haar tocht voortzetten en Anakin was geen slaaf meer dankzij een sluwe gok die Qui-Gon in het geniep had afgesloten. Op weg naar Coruscant keek Padmé machteloos toe hoe Sio Bibble in een hologram vroeg om terug te keren naar Naboo. Gelukkig ging Padmé daar niet op in aangezien Bibble verplicht was geweest om die vals bericht te verzenden. Anakin miste duidelijk zijn moeder. Als teken van zijn vriendschap voor haar had Anakin een halsketting gemaakt van een Jappor Snippet. Op Coruscant raadde Palpatine aan zijn koningin aan (ondertussen waren Padmé en Sabé weer van identiteit gewisseld) om een Vote of no Confidence op te roepen om Supreme Chancellor Valorum te ontzetten uit zijn ambt. Padmé twijfelde omdat Valorum Naboo steeds had gesteund. Tijdens de zitting van de Galactic Senate begreep Padmé echter waarom er zoveel problemen waren in de Senate en luisterde naar de raad van Palpatine. Valorum werd ontzet uit zijn ambt en Palpatine was de favoriete kandidaat om hem op te volgen. Ten einde raad maar met een plan in haar hoofd, keerde Padmé terug naar Naboo om een einde te maken aan de bezetting. Daarvoor had ze de hulp nodig van Jar Jar Binks, de stuntelige maar vriendelijke Gungan, die haar had vergezeld naar Naboo en Coruscant. Ook haar twee Jedi lijfwachten en Anakin, die voorlopig zijn training als Jedi niet mocht starten, vergezelden haar naar Naboo. Padmé en haar groep zochten de hulp van de Gungans. Tijdens de onderhandelingen moest Padmé haar geheime identiteit prijsgeven en toegeven dat zij de échte Queen Amidala was en niet Sabé. Padmé slaagde erin om Boss Rugor Nass te overhalen om samen ten strijde te trekken tegen de Trade Federation. Padmés plan was gefixeerd op het gevangennemen van Nute Gunray. Daarin slaagde ze uiteindelijk ook in het Theed Palace met de hulp van Panaka. Ondertussen was Anakin een held geworden die het Droid Control Ship had vernietigd en was de veldslag overal een overwinning geworden voor de Naboo en de Gungans. Palpatine was verkozen als Supreme Chancellor en mooie tijdens leken aangebroken voor Naboo. Voor Naboo braken er effectief mooie tijden aan maar het klimaat in het universum was aan het veranderen. Padmés legislatuur als Queen werd verlengd en ze bleef nog eens vier jaar aan als Queen. Haar moedige overwinning in 32 BBY had Padmé ongelooflijk populair gemaakt bij haar volk en ook bij de Gungans. Senator Amidala (24 BBY – 19 BBY) Geonosis & Huwelijk thumb|right|200px|Senator Amidala In 24 BBY kwam er een einde aan de maximale duur van de legislatuur van monarch op Naboo voor Padmé. Haar opvolgster, Queen Jamillia, wou de kwaliteiten van Padmé niet verloren laten gaan en alhoewel Padmé eraan dacht om een rustiger leven te gaan leiden, stemde ze in om Senator van de Chommell Sector (en dus ook Naboo) te worden. Padmés leven zou er niet makkelijker op worden. Rond die periode was er onrust ontstaan door een groepering van Separatisten die dreigden om zich af te scheuren van de Galactic Republic. Padmé was één van de fervente tegenstandsters van de Military Creation Act, een wet die de Republic zou toestaan om een nieuw leger op te richting om de dreiging tegen te gaan. Toen Padmé landde in 22 BBY om de stemming van de wet mee te maken, werd er een aanslag op haar leven gepleegd. Gelukkig had Captain Gregar Typho, haar nieuwe lijfwacht, het plan van zijn oom Panaka overgenomen en was Padmés plaats ingenomen geweest door één van haar handmaidens die helaas overleed. Na een speech in de Galactic Senate werden Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker aangewezen om haar verder te beschermen. Toen Padmé Anakin voor het eerst terugzag na tien jaar merkte ze dat hij uiteraard was gegroeid. Althans dat was hetgeen ze zei tegen Anakin, maar Padmé zag dat Anakin een mooie jongeman was geworden. Diezelfde avond redde Anakin haar leven door een tweede aanslag te verijdelen. Omdat het leven van Padmé duidelijk in gevaar was, besloten Palpatine en de Jedi High Council dat ze best een tijd onderdook met Anakin die haar moest beschermen. Padmé besefte echter dat Anakin zijn gevoelens van tien jaar eerder niet kwijt was en dat hij nu wel een echt oogje op haar had. Tijdens hun verblijf op Varykino laaiden de gevoelens te hoog op voor Padmé. Na een eerste kus hield Padmé de boot af. Na een leuke middag in de weides van het Lake Country bekende Anakin zijn gevoelens aan Padmé. Padmé ontkende niet dat die gevoelens er bij haar niet waren maar zei dat dit hun leven zou verwoesten en dat ze niet aan die gevoelens mochten toegeven. Nadat Anakin alweer een nachtmerrie kreeg over zijn moeder vergezelde Padmé hem naar Tatooine opdat hij zijn mandaat om haar te beschermen niet overtrad. Daar ontmoette ze Anakins stieffamilie en een opgelapte C-3PO. Anakin ging meteen op zoek naar zijn verdwenen moeder. De volgende dag bracht hij haar levenloze lichaam terug. Anakin was ontroostbaar omdat hij haar niet had kunnen redden. Padmé was de enige persoon die wist dat Anakin de Tusken Raiders had vermoord uit wraak voor zijn overleden moeder. De problemen waren echter nog lang niet ten einde. R2-D2 bracht een bericht van Obi-Wan Kenobi die was gevangengenomen op Geonosis waar hij een Droid Army had ontdekt en de oprichting van de CIS had meegemaakt. Anakin kreeg bevelen om niets te doen maar Padmé wou Obi-Wan niet aan zijn lot overlaten en verkoos om hem gaan te redden. Op Geonosis werden Padmé en Anakin echter ook gevangengenomen door Count Dooku. Nadat Padmé weigerde om Naboo aan te sluiten bij de CIS zouden Padmé en Anakin ook worden geofferd zoals Kenobi. Net alvorens Anakin en Padmé de arena betraden, verklaarde Padmé op haar beurt haar liefde aan Anakin. Padmé dacht dat ze zouden sterven en dat hun leven sowieso om zeep was. Gesterkt door hun liefde slaagden Anakin en Padmé er echter in om te ontsnappen samen met Obi-Wan. Padmé raakte gekwetst aan haar rug maar overleefde het daaropvolgende Battle of Geonosis. Ze moest wel toekijken hoe Anakin een arm was verloren in een duel met Dooku. thumb|right|200px|Huwelijk van Padmé en Anakin Na het gevecht escorteerde Anakin Padmé terug naar Naboo. Wat niemand wist was dat Anakin en Padmé op dat moment trouwden op Naboo en vanaf dat moment man en vrouw waren. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars probeerde Padmé om de diplomatie hoog te houden. Ze vergezelde Yoda wel naar Ilum om de Jedi Luminara Unduli en Barriss Offee te bevrijden. Anakin had haar ook C-3PO geschonken aangezien zij veel meer nut zou hebben aan de droid en aangezien Jedi geen bezittingen mochten hebben. Tussendoor zagen Padmé en Anakin elkaar – vaak in het geheim – wanneer Anakin niet op missie was voor de Jedi Order. Padmé was wel heel trots toen Anakin werd geridderd tot Jedi Knight. Ze hield zijn Jedi Padawan vlecht bij in een doosje waarin zich ook de Jappor Snippet bevond die Anakin haar in 32 BBY had gegeven. Padmé schonk op haar beurt R2-D2 aan Anakin om hem bij te staan in zijn nieuwe Jedi Interceptor. Tijdens de onverwachte Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY bevond Padmé zich op Coruscant waar ze samen met haar politieke bondgenoten Bail Organa en Mon Mothma zich probeerde te verbergen voor de gevechten. Tragisch Einde thumb|right|200px|Padmé in verwachting Na de bevrijding van Palpatine zag Padmé Anakin terug voor het eerst na de Outer Rim Sieges. Padmé had belangrijk nieuws te melden aan haar man. Ze was immers in verwachting van hun kindje. Zowel Anakin en Padmé beseften dat dit hun leven effectief zou omgooien maar ze wilden er beiden absoluut voor gaan. Padmé ontdekte dat Anakin werd geplaagd door nachtmerries die toonden hoe ze zou sterven op het kraambed. Padmé weigerde om dit te geloven. Op dat moment besteedde ze ook aandacht aan de Delegation of 2000. Dit was een groepering van Senators die vonden dat de Clone Wars nu wel echt moesten eindigen en dat Palpatine zijn speciale machten moest overdragen en de diplomatie moest hervatten. Via Anakin, die erg close was met Palpatine, probeerde Padmé om haar boodschap over te brengen maar Anakin zat met teveel zaken in zijn hoofd. In zijn drang om Padmé proberen te beschermen en te vermijden dat ze net zou sterven als zijn moeder was Anakin steeds meer en meer gaan geloven in persoonlijke macht en in duistere Sith krachten. Op een avond zag Padmé de Jedi Temple in brand staan en ze maakte zich zorgen om Anakin. Hij kwam even later langs om te melden dat de Jedi in opstand waren gekomen en geprobeerd hadden om Palpatine te doden. Hij ging naar Mustafar om daar voor Palpatine een belangrijke missie te vervullen. Obi-Wan kwam niet zoveel later langs met angstwekkend nieuws. Anakin was volgens hem overgelopen naar de Dark Side en diende de Sith Lord die niemand minder was dan Palpatine. Kenobi begreep dat Anakin de vader was van Padmés kind en zonder iemand te vertellen waar ze naartoe ging, vertrok Padmé met C-3PO naar Mustafar om van Anakin te horen of de beschuldigingen van Obi-Wan klopten. Op Mustafar herkende ze haar echtgenoot niet meer. Obi-Wan had gelijk. Anakin praatte over samen het universum te regeren en het belang van hun kind bleek plotseling ver weg. Toen bleek dat Obi-Wan zich had verscholen in Padmés schip werd Anakin woedend op haar. Hij beschuldigde haar ervan om samen te werken met Kenobi om hem te willen doden of zelfs dat ze een geheime relatie met hem had achter Anakin zijn rug. Anakin kneep via de Force Padmés luchtpijp toe en zwaar gehavend stortte ze neer alvorens het legendarische duel begon tussen Anakin en Obi-Wan. Toen Obi-Wan levend terugkeerde in de Naboo Skiff hadden de droids een dodelijk gewonde Padmé reeds aan boord gebracht. Obi-Wan zette koers naar Polis Massa. Daar beviel Padmé van een tweeling die ze Luke en Leia noemde. De Medical droids konden geen oplossing vinden voor Padmé die stervende was. Waarschijnlijk was het Anakins actie die Padmé volledig de wil ontnam om verder te leven in combinatie met zijn aanval op haar luchtpijp. Tot aan haar dood bleef Padmé geloven in het goede dat nog in Anakin zat verborgen. thumb|left|250px|Padmé in haar doodskist Padmé werd ten graven gedragen op Naboo in een stoet die werd bijgewoond door duizenden sympathisanten. Alhoewel sommigen vragen stelde over de officiële manier dat Padmé was gesneuveld – in de Jedi opstand – bleef dat onderzoek meestal erg beperkt door toedoen van het Empire. In haar graf droeg Padmé de Jappor Snippet die Anakin haar zoveel jaar eerder had gegeven op weg naar Coruscant. Padmés zoon Luke zou de hoop in zijn vader niet opgeven en slaagde 23 jaar na de dood van zijn moeder erin slagen om Anakin Skywalker terug te brengen naar de Light Side. Hij bevestigde daarmee wat Padmé wist: “There is still good in him”. Achter de schermen * Padmé werd vertolkt door de actrice Natalie Portman. * Padmé staat vooral bekend om de talloze kostuums die ze in drie films heeft gedragen. * In het leesboek van Episode VI werd vermeld dat Obi-Wan samen met Padmé en Leia was gevlucht naar Alderaan nadat Anakin was veranderd in Darth Vader. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Padmé Amidala in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Secrets of Naboo *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels Category:Galactic Republic Senators Category:Mensen category:Monarchen category:Naberrie familie category:Naboo